1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission pedestal with an internal service line passage and more particularly to a pedestal with an internal service line passage that may be easily opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transmission lines connect central distribution offices to customer locations usually through buried underground cable. In close vicinity to a customer""s location, the data transmission cable is brought above ground where preselected lines of the cable are connected to underground service lines from a customer, which lines are also brought above ground. The appropriate cable lines and service lines are connected by the use of terminal blocks mounted to grounded frames. These above-ground connections are covered by a pedestal to protect the connections against weather and other environmental factors as well as against tampering and vandalism. The pedestal may be opened to facilitate service of the lines and cable by technicians when such service is needed.
From time to time a pedestal must be replaced or serviced due to vandalism, accident or inclement weather. When this need arises the lines must be disconnected from the terminal blocks mounted within the pedestal. This is time consuming and expensive and also disrupts service to customers.
The difficulties encountered with existing pedestals and equipment have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a pedestal assembly comprising an elongated housing having upper and lower portions and an interior chamber for data transmission equipment, a service line passage formed within the interior chamber bounded by an interior surface of the housing and two interior walls connected to and extending from the interior surface of the housing, the two interior walls having ends which are separated from one another by a longitudinally extending gap, and a removable gap closure element for spanning the longitudinally extending gap and for selectively closing and opening the gap.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in prior related devices. For example, one advantage is that the present invention provides a data transmission pedestal which allows the removal of service lines from a partitioned internal passage and their placement in the main part of the interior chamber of the pedestal without disconnection of the service lines from connected terminal blocks. Another object of the present invention is to provide a pedestal which allows its removal from a connected cable and service lines without disconnecting any of the lines from terminal blocks within the pedestal. A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a pedestal having a partitioned internal passage that is simple, reliable and relatively inexpensive. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedestal having a separated internal service passage for service lines where the passage is closed during normal use of the pedestal, but where the passage may be easily and quickly opened to allow removal of the service lines.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein.